205 Live (November 14, 2017)
The November 14, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Spectrum Center in Charlotte, North Carolina on November 14, 2017. Summary The rivalry between Cedric Alexander & Rich Swann and The Brian Kendrick & Gentleman Jack Gallagher reached a boiling point from Alexander’s hometown of Charlotte, N.C., with both duos ready for a fight. True to the nature of Tornado Tag Team Rules, chaos reigned early, but once Gallagher and Kendrick had control, they methodically attacked Swann and kept his partner at bay. After wearing down Swann, Gallagher and The Man with a Plan shifted their attention to Alexander. However, the Charlotte native put on an athletic clinic, using his incredible speed and power to hold his own, despite being outnumbered. It would take a desperate headbutt from Gallagher as Alexander soared through the air to bring his offense to a full stop. Kendrick and Gallagher quickly took advantage, locking in their respective submissions. With Alexander nearly passed out, Swann caught his partner’s arm to stop the referee’s count. The Man with a Plan then applied the Captain’s Hook to Swann while Gallagher maintained his armbar, forcing Swann to hang on until Alexander could recover. From there, the contest went back and forth at a breakneck pace with the WWE Universe audibly gasping at every near-fall and shift in momentum. Finally, Gallagher locked Alexander in his sights and charged forward only to be superkicked by Swann. After the British Superstar tumbled out of the ring, Swann added an exclamation point, diving through the ropes and hitting a wicked DDT. Alexander claimed the victory when he dropped Kendrick with an incredible Lumbar Check. Fearing that it would be the last night of “The Zo Show” with Survivor Series on the horizon, Ariya Daivari took a moment to address the WWE Universe, defend WWE Cruiserweight Enzo Amore and explain that WWE 205 Live’s profile has risen. Consequently, The Persian Lion has gotten richer since The Certified G arrived. Interrupted by his opponent Mustafa Ali – who is no ally to Enzo – Daivari was silenced as Ali told The Persian Lion he looked “stupid” in his expensive jacket. Irate, Daivari attacked but was quickly countered by the quickness and prowess of Ali. The Persian Lion struggled to mount an offense as the fast-paced Chicago-native countered and attacked, maintaining control. As Ali prepared a high-risk move off the top rope, Daivari quickly countered by pushing his opponent to the outside, giving him the reprieve and opportunity he needed. Daivari worked to dismantle his agile opponent, showing off his technical ability as well as executing high-impact move targeting Ali’s lower back. Fighting through the pain but unable to put Daivari away, Ali was once again on defense as The Persian Lion nearly scored a victory following his patented frog-splash. Ali recovered, stunning his opponent long enough to successfully execute the 450 for the win. Before the main event got underway, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore showed off the birthday decorations he had prepared at ringside for his Survivor Series opponent, Kalisto. Despite not having any presents for the former Cruiserweight Champion, The Certified G had his ally, Drew Gulak, ready to soften the masked Superstar for their match on Sunday. Gulak had one goal for the match: ruin Kalisto’s birthday. Following an early exchange, Gulak took control outside the ring with The Realest Champ in the Room shouting encouragement. Using a combination of rage, strength and uncanny technical ability, Gulak methodically dismantled his opponent, much to the delight of the WWE Cruiserweight Champion. Being careful not to destroy the cake at ringside, Gulak tried to force Kalisto to submit back inside the ring. The former Cruiserweight Champion managed to escape, catching a second wind and forcing Gulak to play defense. As they battled back and forth, Kalisto lined up his opponent for a high-flying move, only to be taken out by Enzo. With The King of Flight reeling, Gulak broke out into singing “Happy Birthday” to his opponent. This gave the former champion ample time to recover and execute the incredible Salida del Sol for the win. The Certified G wasted no time attacking his Survivor Series opponent following the victory. Despite being outnumbered, Kalisto fought back, forcing Enzo to flee to the locker room. The masked Superstar gave chase. Following a brief interview, The Realest Champ in the Room turned his attention to Kalisto’s second birthday cake, only to be driven into it face-first by his Survivor Series challenger, who laid a beating on The Certified G as 205 Live concluded. Results ; ; *Cedric Alexander & Rich Swann defeated Jack Gallagher & The Brian Kendrick in a Tornado Tag Team Match *Mustafa Ali defeated Ariya Daivari *Kalisto defeated Drew Gulak (w/ Enzo Amore) *Dark Match: AJ Styles © defeated Jinder Mahal (w/ Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) to retain the WWE Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 11-14-17 205 Live 1.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 2.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 3.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 4.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 5.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 6.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 7.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 8.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 9.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 10.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 11.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 12.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 13.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 14.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 15.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 16.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 17.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 18.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 19.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 20.jpg 11-14-17 205 Live 21.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #51 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #51 at WWE.com * 205 Live #51 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events